


You Owe Me A Sandwich

by TaterBear



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Homophobic Language, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Are the Same Age, M/M, Random prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterBear/pseuds/TaterBear
Summary: Random prompt: “You can’t let them find me. You know what they do to people like me!”
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	You Owe Me A Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s block exercise. I randomly found this OTP prompt generator…https://prompts.neocities.org/
> 
> If you’re bored you can find me on tumblr @deathdoesntdancealone. The fact that I’m super boring should make you feel better about yourself & realize you’re not as bored as you thought.

Mickey was crouching behind a dumpster eating a sandwich. He didn’t want his brothers to see him or he’d have to share & fuck them they should’ve stole their own damn sandwich. He can hear yelling coming towards him & running feet. He hid himself better because nothing was getting between him & this sandwich. He hadn’t eaten since yesterday, they’d been so busy with the drug run they just completed for their dad. His brothers had robbed a store for beer & cigarettes, but Mickey was too hungry to give a shit. He wasn’t even sure what his stolen sandwich was, but it tasted so fucking good.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Mickey heard just before a body slammed into him & he dropped his sandwich. Some one was about to die. He got a good look at the guy he was about to fuck up. Red hair, freckles, pale skin, & those pleading green eyes…

“Gallagher?” Mickey knew the kid from school. He was friends with his sister Mandy. His name is Ian, Mickey thinks. Why was he behind the dumpster?

“Where are you fag boy?” Someone yelled as Mickey heard more feet closing in.

“You can’t let them find me.” Ian (was that his name) begged. “You know what they do to people like me!”

“If you’re a faggot, I should help them,” Mickey sneered. “Plus, you made me drop my sandwich.”

“I’ll, I’ll make you another sandwich. At my house.” Ian was blinking back tears. “And I’ll fight you after that if you want.” He swallowed. “Just don’t let THEM do it.”

Mickey nodded. He took a breath & got out from behind the dumpster. “The fuck you down here bothering me for?” He looked at the guys in the alley. They were his brother Iggy’s friends. That was good.

“Sup Mickey.” One guy lifted his chin in acknowledgment. “You seen a faggot come through here?”

Mickey thumbed his bottom lip. “I see you faggots.” He pointed at the guys. “Does that count?”

One of the guys snickered. “Fuck off Milkovich.” 

“You think that’s funny?” Mickey cracked his knuckles. “I’ll tell you a joke…”

The guy asking if Mickey had seen anyone interrupted him. “Man, we don’t got time to fuck around with him. If we’re late meeting Iggy because we were fighting Mickey, Iggy won’t help us get rid of the shit we got from that home invasion yesterday.” They group nodded in agreement & walked away.

Mickey turned back to the dumpster. “Alright fire crotch, about my sandw…” but he stopped short when he realized Ian was gone. “Ah, fuck.” 

* * *

Mickey walked towards the Gallagher house. He’d been here a few times looking for their dad, Frank, but the oldest sister usually just slammed the door in his face. Bitch.

He stood outside the gate now looking up at the person trying to not be seen looking out the upstairs window.

“IAN GALLAGHER!” He yelled at the window. The person behind it moved. “You messed with the wrong guy!” He took a deep breath. “You owe me a sandwich, fucker!” The person came back to the window. Did they really think Mickey couldn’t see them. “SANDWICH! NOW!”

The person moved away from the window again. Mickey hoped that at least the sister would give him a damn sandwich.

After a few minutes, the front door opened. A sheepish Ian poked his head out. “You really want a sandwich?”

“Yes, I want a sandwich.” Mickey walked towards the porch. “You made me drop the one I had, then you had me save your ass, when I could’ve helped beat it. You owe me a fucking sandwich.”

Ian moved so Mickey could come in the house. “Are you gonna kick my ass after I make you a sandwich?” He looked at his feet.

“Don’t know yet,” Mickey said. “Depends on how good the sandwich is.”

Ian laughed. Mickey liked the way it sounded. He looked at Ian. Really looked at him. He was pretty good looking really. Not that Mickey would ever say it out loud.

Mickey followed Ian into the kitchen. “Where is everyone? Aren’t there like 12 of you living here?”

Ian laughed again & Mickey smiled against his will. “There are six of us.” He liked Mickey’s smile. “Sometimes seven of Frank wanders in. Fiona is the oldest. She takes care of us. Lip is next.”

“Yeah I know Lip.” Mickey said. “Mandy has a crush on him.”

Ian’s looked surprised. “She does?” Mickey nodded. “Wow, she didn’t tell me.” Ian got lost in thought for a minute till Mickey bumped him with his shoulder. “Oh yeah right. I’m the next oldest. Then my sister Debbie. She the only other red head in the family. Then Carl. He’s, well, he’s Carl.” Ian smiled to himself. “Then Liam. He’s the baby. And he’s black.”

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? Is he Frank’s?”

“Yep, we had a dna test done.” Ian finally started looking through the fridge for sandwich makings. “I’m the only one who isn’t Frank’s apparently.”

“So where are they?” Mickey asked again.

Ian just shrugged. “No telling.”

Mickey watched Ian as he dug through the fridge. He was better looking than Mickey thought. This made him have to ask. “Are you really a fag, or was that just their excuse to beat on you?”

Ian stood up from the fridge with some mustard, cheese, & some kind of lunch meat. “Depends.”

Mickey swallowed. “Depends on what?”

Ian looked Mickey up & down. “On whether or not your gonna fag bash me.” He was taller than Mickey, but Mickey was a Milkovich. He knew he could hold his own, but could he win a fight against Mickey Milkovich?

“Just make the fucking sandwich, fire crotch.” Mickey looked away from the smile on Ian’s face. He can’t let his thoughts wander in the direction they were going.

Ian fixed Mickey a bologna & cheese sandwich. Then started making himself a peanut butter one. Mickey looked confused as he took his first bite. “I like peanut butter.” Ian shrugged.

They ate their sandwiches in silence. Ian wondering how bad Mickey was going to beat him up. Mickey wondering things about Ian he really shouldn’t.

“I’m not gonna fag bash you,” Mickey said finally.

Ian nodded & looked at the floor. “Yeah,” he breathed. “I’m really gay.”

Mickey couldn’t help what came out of his mouth next. “What’s it like?”

Ian chocked on the bite he had just taken. “What?” Maybe Mickey already hit him & he was in a coma somewhere.

“What’s is like,” Mickey repeated quietly, “being gay…” Mickey had never been this uncomfortable in his life. But he had to know.

“Well,” Ian didn’t exactly know how to answer. There was a long pause as he tried to figure out something that wouldn’t end up with him being punched. “I guess it’s like being straight, only with twice the dick.”

Mickey laughed. Did he trust Ian? He kinda liked Ian. But did he trust him?

“I’ve never been with a girl,” Ian confessed, “so I don’t really know how to answer your question.”

Mickey took a deep breath & closed his eyes. “I’m into guys. But I can’t be gay because of my dad.” No turning back now. “So I don’t know what being straight is like & I don’t know what being gay is like.”

Ian didn’t say anything. He just stared. A gay Milkovich? Did hell freeze over? 

Then Ian realized Mickey needed him to say something. He was probably gonna get punched, but he thought it would probably be worth it. “Being gay,” he moved closer to Mickey, “feels like,” Mickey still had his eyes closed & Ian saw his breath hitch as he got closer, “this.” Ian pressed his lips to Mickey’s. 

Mickey gasped. It felt really good. Better than he could’ve ever imagined. He was kissing a guy. He hadn’t ever kissed anyone before, so he was unsure of himself as he started to kiss back.

Ian was excited Mickey was kissing him instead of killing him. He was getting really turned on. He moved his hand to Mickey’s shoulder, down his chest, & into his lap. Mickey was pretty turned on too it seemed.

Just then the front door opened. A mess of Gallaghers noisily started coming in the house. Ian & Mickey jumped apart.

“Hey there Sweetface,” Fiona greeted a wound up Ian, then looked at a very red Mickey. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Ian responded too quickly. “Mickey was here looking for Mandy.”

“I guess I’d better go since she’s not here.” Mickey got up & headed for the back door. “Thanks for the sandwich. And the talk.” He gave Ian a shy smile.

“I’ll come with you,” Ian said following him. “I can help you look for Mandy, & maybe we can talk more at your house?”

Mickey’s smile widened, “Yeah, I’d like that.

* * *

Ian & Mickey were laying in Mickey’s bed sharing a cigarette. They had just lost their virginity. That confession had come last minute when Mickey had freaked out, but hearing this was Ian’s first time too had helped calm Mickey’s nerves.

Suddenly, Mandy burst into the room. “Hey Mickey, I went to my friend Ian’s & his sister said, WHAT THE FUCK?” Mandy looked like she was going to explode.

“BITCH! GET THE FUCK OUT!” Mickey yelled back.

“Uh… I should go…” Ian started trying to gather his clothes while staying covered enough to keep Mandy from being uncomfortable.

“How long have you two been fucking behind my back?” Mandy crossed her arms. Was she about to cry?

“First time.” Mickey reached for Ian. “You don’t need to leave. She does. It’s my fucking room.”

Mandy looked at her friend who sat back on the bed next to her brother. “Ian? Is that the truth? I don’t want to be lied to. I’m already mad you didn’t tell me you were gay.”

“Honestly, Mandy. This was our first time. First time with each other. First time with anyone.” Ian smiled at Mickey.

“Oh.” Mandy said. “Ohhhhhhhh.” She turned to leave. “Sorry. Um Ian, after you get dressed, you wanna sneak into a movie?”

“No he doesn’t.” Mickey answered her. Ian & Mandy both looked at him. “I’m not done with him yet.”

Ian’s eyes lit up as Mandy was immediately forgotten.

“Jesus, at least let me leave first.” She slammed the door behind her.


End file.
